


Promises

by JemWithA_J



Category: Strike Back
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JemWithA_J/pseuds/JemWithA_J
Summary: When Twenty are tasked with rescuing a young aid worker being held hostage, Alexander Coltrane finds himself in trouble as he tries to protect not just the girl but his team.





	1. Chapter 1

As the masked men pushed him into the room, locking the door behind him, he saw her. The young aid worker that Twenty had been sent in to rescue after she was kidnapped and held for ransom by the terrorist militia group currently occupying this part of Nairobi. He was relieved to see that, although clearly scared, she appeared unharmed. 

“Anna Walker?” He asked, gently, “You don’t need to be scared of me. My name is Alexander Coltrane. I’m a Colonel in the British Army. I’m here to get you out.”

The young woman looked across at him, her eyes wide with fear and glistening with tears.

“You aren’t d...doing a very good j...job of it, Colonel.”

Alex sighed as he looked down at his bound wrists and then around at the tiny room they were both locked in.

“My team.” He said, confidently, “They are the best. They will get you out I promise you. In the meantime I will keep you safe.”

“They aren’t with you?”

Anna looked over at him again, her eyes bearing into his. Alex swallowed.

“They were. When I saw that we were compromised I told them to fall back. I knew that, as Colonel, I was a bigger bargaining chip to the people holding you. They would likely have executed my team within minutes. Taking me will have given them time to get away. To regroup and figure out how to get you out of here. I know I will likely end up dead but rather me than them.”

“Why would you say that?” Anna looked at him in confusion, shaking her head, “Why is your life any less valuable than mine or theirs?”

He smiled sadly as he looked over at her. He couldn’t help but notice that she was beautiful. Blonde hair that fell in loose curls around her face and blue eyes which shone with kindness.

“Reasons.” 

He said, not wanting to divulge any more. She didn’t need to know. The important thing was getting her out of here safely. That was the mission. He managed to sit himself down against a wall, wincing as he did so. The beating he had taken before they dragged him in here was beginning to show now that the adrenaline was wearing off.

“You’re hurt.”

He looked over at her as she said it softly. He shook his head.

“I’ve had worse. Believe me.”

“Let me help you.”

Before he had time to protest she had picked up a bowl, cloth and a bottle of water and had come to sit beside him. Pouring the water into the bowl she dipped the cloth into it, wringing it out before placing it to the cut at his lip. He grimaced as she did so.

“Sorry, I know it stings.”

He shook his head, letting her know it was okay. As she gently continued tending to his face, she spoke to him.

“Who sent you to get me?”

Alex looked at her closely before replying.

“The British government don’t negotiate with terrorists.” He began, “Nor do they sanction rescue missions with any repercussions which can be traced back to them. My team…”

He stopped, thinking carefully about what to say.

“We work for the British military. But the work we do. It’s...it’s what they call deniable operations. Meaning that should anything go wrong, they take no responsibility…”

“So you’re on your own?” She whispered, “There’s no-one that will help you?”

He saw the look of panic on her face and reached out his bound hands to grasp hers.

“I told you. My team, they are the best. They will get you out. I promise.”

“You said you were worth more than the others. But if the government will deny what you are doing…”

Alex’s cheek twitched as he looked at her.

“I told you it would buy them more time.” He said, softly, “They know the ranks of the army. They know that in normal military procedure I would be worth something to them. They will take the time to check. But I never expected it would save my life. Just save theirs and hopefully yours.”

Anna felt the tears welling up in her eyes once more. She came here to help people. She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time and now because of her people are risking and willing to give their own lives to get her out. She didn’t know what to say to him. This man who didn’t even know her yet was doing everything he could to save her. She finished tending his wounds in silence before handing him the bottle of water. Alex took a sip, swilling it around his mouth before spitting to rid himself of the blood he could still taste on his tongue. He had just taken a proper drink of it when the door opened and the masked gunmen walked in.

“Colonel Coltrane.” 

The man spoke in a heavy African accent.

“We have spoken with your government. No mission was sanctioned by them. Meaning you are worthless to us…”

Alex felt the beat of panic in his chest. He had expected it to take longer. This wasn’t enough time.

“Listen…” he began, swallowing hard, “There must have been some mistake. Let me speak with my superiors. I can…”

He flinched as the man clicked his handgun, aiming it at his head.

“No Colonel. No more time.”

Alex braced himself, closing his eyes.

“No!!”

Anna screamed, throwing herself in front of him. Alex tried to wrench her away but she held firm.

“Anna, get out of the way!!”

“Don’t kill him!” She begged the man, “I don’t want anyone to die in my name. Please! I’ll do anything you want.”

“Anna.” Alex spoke calmly, “Anna it’s ok. You don’t have to do this. I promise you, you can get out of here…”

“You know there is only one thing I want from you.” The man interrupted, running his tongue across the gold tooth which glistened in his mouth, “Are you saying you are now willing to give it to me?”

Anna glanced back at Alex who didn’t understand what was happening, yet he knew whatever it was it wasn’t good. He shook his head silently begging her not to. Anna swallowed down her nerves and revulsion as she turned away from him and looked back at the man.

“If I do this…” she said, trying to keep the shake from her voice, “You won’t kill him?”

The man grinned widely.

“For now…”

He held out his hand to her and Alex finally knew what he wanted. As she got to her feet and took it, she turned back to him, tears in her eyes.

“No. No, Anna, I’m not worth this! Don’t do this! You don’t need to!”

She ignored his pleas, allowing herself to be led from the room. Alex stumbled to his feet, trying to follow her but he was floored by a punch to the stomach by one of the men which left him winded and struggling for breath as he collapsed to the floor. There was nothing he could do as the door slammed shut behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

It felt like hours before the door opened and Anna was pushed back in. As the door slammed shut behind her she walked over to the other side of the room, folding her arms, her back turned to Alex.

“What did you do that for?!”

“He was going to kill you…”

She replied, quietly, still not turning to face him. Alex sighed, shaking his head.

“I told you, I’m not worth that! I could have talked him out of it!”

“He has a loaded gun pointed to your head and his finger on the trigger!” Anna screamed, finally turning to face him, and Alex could see that her eyes were red raw with tears, “You weren’t talking yourself out of that! Don’t kid yourself! And I didn’t deserve to have to watch your brains get blown out of your skull!”

As she turned away again, Alex swallowed down the guilt he felt.

“Anna, I’m sorry. You’re right. You didn’t deserve that. You don’t deserve any of this. I just want to make sure you get out of here.”

“You said your team need time.” She whispered, turning back towards him, “This is giving them time. More time than if you had been killed already.”

Alex opened his mouth to speak even though he couldn’t find the words. But she carried on speaking.

“This is what he wanted from me, ever since I was brought here. I refused him. Every time. But maybe it’s the only way I can save myself. Because if nobody was coming to save me and I kept on refusing then he’d likely have gotten bored. Killed me anyway.”

“Well it’s over now.” Alex said, gently, “I hate that it had to happen to you. But I swear it won’t happen again. And my team will be here soon. I know…”

He stopped as he saw Anna shaking her head.

“What?”

“He said the deal is that he will only keep us alive if I carry on letting him…”

She closed her eyes, unable to say it, the memories of what just happened swirling around her brain, her body still aching from the assault on it. Alex felt sick as he listened to her.

“No. There’s no way. I’m not letting him use you like this. I’ll find a way to stop him until my team…”

“You don’t even know where they are, Alexander.” She whispered, “They could be miles away. It could take days for them to prepare a second rescue mission. What can you possibly do to stop him? In this room with your hands tied? You said they need time. This gives them time.”

He tried to speak but he couldn’t. She didn’t expect him to. What could he possibly say? She slowly walked back over to him and sat down next to him against the wall.

“I don’t feel it.” She lied, to herself and to him, “I take myself somewhere else in my head whilst he’s doing it. I’m not here. I’m back home. I’m safe. It gets me through.”

Suddenly needing comfort she placed her head against his shoulder. He didn’t try to stop her. She left it there, closing her eyes until eventually she must have fallen asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day they came and took her. And the day after that. And there was nothing Alex could do about it. His wrists were tied too tightly for him to even try and free them. He had considered jumping the guards and taking his chances but he was scared of what they would do to Anna in return. He wondered where the hell Twenty were and why they were taking so long. Part of him even wondered if they were coming for them. He shrugged that one off though, as best he could. They knew the score. This wasn’t about saving him. It was about saving her. And they wouldn’t leave without even trying to complete that mission. But it had to be soon. He knew she was trying not to show it but every time she came back from whatever hell he was putting her through she looked more and more drained. He felt useless. Pointless. Part of him wished that they had just put that bullet in his brain and ended it. But he knew that deep down Anna was right. That if they had done that it would likely mean that they would both be dead now. Instead they were alive giving Twenty the chance to do what they do best.

Morning came and once again they took her. She looked over at Alex as they led her from the room. Her eyes were weary and he felt the beat of guilt in his heart that she couldn’t take much more of this. She seemed to be gone longer than usual this time, which worried him. Wrenching himself up from the ground he walked over to the door, speaking with the man who guarded it.

“Where is she?”

As if in answer to his question he heard her scream and his blood ran cold.

“No! No! No more, let me go!!”

She screamed again and Alex grabbed the bars of the door with his bound hands pulling at it.

“Let her go!! Now!”

The guard pushed the butt of his gun through the bars, catching Alex in the face making him stumble backwards.

“She will be back when they are finished with her.”

The guard sneered, which only served to make Alex more angry. He got to his feet again and attempted to make for the door but the guard was too quick for him, he had already entered the room and grabbed hold of Alex, squeezing so tight against his throat that he could hardly breathe. At the point where he was about to pass out he heard the leader call.

“Enough…”

As the guard released him, Alex collapsed to the ground, spluttering. As he attempted to catch his breath he looked up and saw Anna, her tearful face, her shirt ripped open exposing her bra. The leader pushed her forward.

“Not so much noise next time, my darling.” He said and Alex’s jaw twitched in anger, “It gets the boys too worked up…”

As the walked out of the room, slamming the door shut behind them, Anna felt her composure start to break. Alex saw it too.

“Come to me…”

He said gently, holding out his bound arms and she didn’t hesitate. She hooked herself under them, collapsing against his chest as she finally broke down and he held her as tight as he could.

“He let them all…”

She choked out, unable to finish the sentence but Alex didn’t need or want her to. Her sobs came thick and fast now.

“Cry it out.” He whispered, stroking her damp hair, “Let it all out, Anna. You’re safe with me now. Let it out…”

“We’re never g...getting out of h...here. Are we?”

Alex swallowed down his own nerves and uncertainty knowing it was the last thing she needed to hear.

“I trust my team.” He said, honestly, “If you met them you’d trust them too. The most disobedient, undisciplined bunch you could meet. But they are brave and determined and loyal to a fault. They won’t let you die here. Neither will I.”

“I don’t want you to die either.”

Her voice was calmer now, her breathing steadier as she rested her head against his chest. Alex smiled sadly.

“I’ll try my best not to.” He replied, gently, “For you.”

“I’m serious, Alexander.” Anna said, looking up at him, “Please don’t be a martyr. Please don’t think that your life is worth any less than mine because of things that you can’t change. You are a good man. You protect people. The world needs people like you.”

Listening to her speak made his throat tight with emotion. He felt the weight of the world lifted from him for the first time in years. He pulled her tighter to him and she placed her arms tight around his back.

“We’re both getting out of here.” He managed eventually. “I promise you.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Well isn’t this sweet?”

Alex woke at the sound of the voice to see the militia leader standing over him. Anna was fast asleep against his chest.

“Anna…” 

He nudged her gently and she started to stir.

“Anna wake up.”

Anna blinked slowly, for a moment forgetting where she was. As she saw Alexander she remembered where they were and what was happening to them. Looking up at her captor, the man she despised with every part of her being, she felt sick knowing that he’d come for her again. 

“Darling you hurt my heart. I thought you were mine?”

“Leave her the fuck alone.”

Alex hissed, trying to maintain his composure. He lifted his arms so that Anna could move herself from his embrace which she did but remained close to him, her hands instinctively taking hold of his arm as she sat down beside him. The militia leader walked closer and Alex felt Anna grasp his arm tighter.

“My time is precious, darling.” He grinned, “As is the time of my men. And we all want our bit of fun this morning.”

“You piece of shit.”

Alex spat at him, receiving a blow to the face in return.

“Quiet!”

One of the gang grabbed hold of Anna, pulling her to her feet as she struggled against him.

“No...please! I don’t want…”

“You know our deal, darling.”

The militia leader grabbed hold of Alex pulling him to his feet.

“Do this or he dies.”

“No!”

“Anna, listen to me.” Alex said, looking straight at her, “Don’t let him hold me against you like this. I’m not worth it. He was always going to kill me. Weren’t you?”

As Alex turned to the man, he grinned widely, confirming his suspicions.

“No!” Anna cried out, “You promised me!”

“No I didn’t my darling. I told you I would keep him alive for now. Not indefinitely. He is worthless to me. Unlike you.”

Anna choked back a sob as she looked at Alex. He couldn’t bear the look of pain in her eyes.

“I’m sorry, Anna. It’s why I didn’t want you to make that deal with him. I didn’t want you to go through all that thinking it would save me. I’m sorry. But I promise you, help is coming. You’re getting out of here, I swear.”

“Alexander, please…”

“It’s okay Anna.” Alex replied calmly, looking straight at her, “It’ll all be alright. You have to be brave and trust me, ok?”

“Enough of this!”

The militia leader growled and Alex felt the click of a handgun against his temple as Anna muffled another sob with her hand.

“Any last words Colonel?”

Alex took a deep breath, closing his eyes.

“I have a message.” He replied, slowly, “A message I’d like you to pass on to my team.”

He paused again, readying himself, then opened his eyes.

“Ask them why the bloody hell it took them so long…”

The sound of gunfire in the distance momentarily distracted the militia leader, long enough for Alex to kick back at him, making him drop his gun which he retrieved with his still bound hands, swiftly taking out the leader and the other man in the room with perfectly placed head shots.

“Anna, get in the corner!” He cried out to her, gun aimed at the open doorway, “Help is coming, just make yourself as safe as you…”

A blow to the stomach took his breath away, taking him by surprise and he fell to the floor just as Wyatt, Mac & Novin stormed the room, taking out the last of the guards. As Mac surveyed the room he spoke into his comms device.

“Zero, room clear. All hostiles taken out. Both hostages accounted for.”

As Wyatt and Novin went to take care of Anna, Mac looked down at Alex noting for the first time the pool of blood spilling out from under him.

“Shit.”

As he rushed over to him he spoke hurriedly into the comms again.

“Zero this is Bravo 1. Zero Alpha has been hit. Request urgent medical assistance on standby.”

As he grabbed for the Medipack he was carrying, he spoke.

“Boss? Boss can you hear me?”

Alex groaned as he blinked up wearily at Mac.

“You lot took your time…”

Wyatt looked over at him and Mac.

“Oh that’s gratitude for you.” He replied sarcastically, “You’re welcome, Sir, think nothing of it…”

Mac grinned as he carefully moved Alex onto his side to check the wound. He gasped and Mac gently placed him back down.

“You took a hit, Boss. Looks like it went straight through though. We’ll get you out of here and to a hospital, get you checked over.”

Alex winced as Mac presses a dressing down against the gunshot wound.

“Anna?”

“I’m alright.” 

He heard her voice before he saw her as she arrived at his side.

“Get her out of here first.” Alex instructed his team, “Make sure she’s safe.”

“We’re leaving here together.” Anna said, shaking her head, “What did I tell you about being a martyr?”

Alex didn’t have the energy to argue any more. As Mac took his knife and sliced the cable ties from his wrists he felt himself being pulled to his feet by him and Wyatt who gently guided him through the door, Novin leading the way with Anna by her side.


	5. Chapter 5

As Alex woke groggily he blinked into the bright whiteness of his surroundings. The steady beeping sound told him that he was in hospital and as his vision cleared he saw Chetri at his bedside, confirming his suspicions. She smiled as she saw him wake.

“Welcome back, Sir.”

Alex shifted in the bed, trying to make himself more comfortable and Chetri adjusted the pillows so he could sit up better. He smiled back and nodded his thanks.

“Where are the team?”

“Mac is around somewhere.” Chetri replied, “Novin and Wyatt are back at the Crib. They’ll likely come later.”

“And Anna?”

Chetri smiled.

“She’s fine. Still here. Doctors just wanted to monitor her to make sure she is mentally and physically well enough before she is discharged.”

Alex nodded, finding some relief in her words.

“It was a brave thing you did, Sir.”

Chetri continued and he looked at her.

“You saved her life.”

Alex shook his head.

“She saved mine.”

Unsure of what he meant, Chetri just placed a companionable hand upon his as Mac walked into the room.

“Alright Boss?” He grinned as he walked to Alex’s bedside, arms folded, “How you feeling?”

“Like I’ve been shot, Sergeant.”

“Yeah. It’s funny you should say that…”

Alex chuckled.

“Any idea how long I’ll be in here for?”

Mac shook his head.

“I’ll get the doc to come and have a word. Give you an idea. Though I reckon you’ve earned a break, don’t you?”

“I’m more concerned with who is going to keep an eye on you lot whilst I’m gone…”

Mac paused, thoughtfully.

“You’ve got a point there Boss.” He agreed, “I best get back to the Crib before Wyatt starts thinking he’s in charge…”

“Oh good god…”

Chetri grinned at the look of horror on her Commander’s face.

“I’ll keep them in check, Sir. Try to anyway. Get some rest. We’ll visit again tomorrow.”

Alex nodded, smiling as her and Mac said their goodbyes before leaving the room. Once they had gone he shifted his position again, placing a hand down against the heavily bandaged gunshot wound at his stomach. Pressing down on it experimentally he winced. He had once told Sergeant Wyatt that the only lucky shot was the one that misses, but he had to admit he felt lucky to be here today. A gentle knock at the door brought his attention back to the room and he did a double take as he saw Anna standing there.

“Can I come in?”

She asked quietly and Alex smiled.

“Of course.”

Returning his smile, Anna walked up to the bed and sat down in the chair which Chetri had vacated. She looked better than the last time he had seen her. The cuts on her face had been tended to and she was dressed in fresh clean clothes. He hazard a guess that she looked better than he did right now.

“How are you feeling?”

“Sore.” Alex replied, honestly, “But I’m used to it. You?”

She nodded, giving him a small half smile.

“Better. There was a time when I thought I might never get out of there and back into the real world. And now I’m here and I’m safe but…”

Alex found her gaze, letting her know without words that he understood and that she didn’t have to say any more.

“Don’t push yourself.” He said, gently, “You have been through the most horrific experience, it’s going to take time for you to make sense of it and come to terms with it. Take any help you can. Make sure you’ve got support. You’ll get there, I promise you.”

She smiled at him again.

“You like making promises, don’t you Colonel?”

The statement took Alex by surprise and he opened his mouth to respond but no words would come. Anna laughed.

“Well you haven’t broken one yet so I guess I’ll hold you to this one too.”

He looked relieved and she smiled at him again.

“I just wanted to say thank you. For saving me.”

Alex shook his head but before he could retort Anna spoke again.

“No. I know what you are going to say and I won’t let you. I told you. I had refused him for so long. I had no doubt that he was growing bored of me. If you hadn’t have been brought there, if he hadn’t have made that deal, I’d be dead. I’m sure of it.”

Alex shook his head again.

“You shouldn’t have had to go through that. Not because of me.”

“Alexander, we are both here and we are both alive.” 

She grasped for his hand taking him by surprise.

“The memories will fade, I know they will. And I have the rest of my life to live thanks to you and your team.”

She suddenly realised that she was holding his hands and moved away, her face flushing with embarrassment.

“I should let you rest.”

She said softly, making to move away.

“Anna?”

She stopped at the sound of his voice, turning to face him. He faltered slightly, not knowing exactly what he wanted to say.

“Thank you.”

It was all he could make himself say. She smiled at his words, inclining her head softly in response.

“Take care, Colonel.”

And with that she was gone and Alex knew that he would likely never see her again.


End file.
